


复刻（补档四&五）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

比起他的喋喋不休，世勋很少提及有关工作的事情，一来缉毒警的工作内容属于国家机密，是连父母都不能知道，二来这份工作实在危险，最真实的纪录片也只能还原一二。害怕对方为此担心到吃不下睡不着，哪怕是起了话头也被三言两语带过去了。

但是，不提不代表不存在，它始终是张艺兴心中的定时炸弹。

 

原定最多三个月就会结束的任务延长了将近一个半月，线人突然反水，举报缉毒队埋在毒贩身边的卧底，赶在卧底被灭口之前，队长当机立断下了抓捕的命令，但还是晚了一步，那个可怜的卧底被折磨成植物人，这辈子算是废了。

交了报告之后，世勋抽空去医院探望那个卧底。那人躺在病床上，全身插满赖以维持生命的管子，主治大夫告诉他，同事现在的状态和死了没有区别。他看看自己吊在胸前的手臂，再看一眼毫无知觉的同事，劫后余生的庆幸充斥四肢百骸。

任务结束，警官先生获批五天左右的假，第一件事就是去找思念已久的恋人，也顾不得自己这副模样恐怕会惹对方伤心——虽然这样想不太道德，但是，比起变成植物人的同事，他只断了手臂实在是幸运。

警官先生迫不及待把这份幸运展示给他的恋人。

想当然，张艺兴看到这副模样的世勋时腿都吓软了，尽管通过纪录片或者恋人的口述差不多知晓缉毒警的工作有多危险，但那跟实打实的见一次完全不能相比。年轻的科学家眉头蹙着，牙齿紧咬下唇，好半晌，轻声说道：“回来就很好了。”

气氛太过低沉，警官先生想说些什么安慰恋人，想来想去也想不到好的，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，幼犬那样，“比起我同事，我真的是很幸运。”

张艺兴立刻紧张起来，“你同事怎么了？这次任务比以前还危险吗？是不是因为这个才回来这么晚？”

“他……被折磨成植物人，任务是国家机密，我——”

警官先生来不及说完后面的话就被抱了个满怀，恋人紧紧搂着他的腰，间或有细不可闻的抽噎声飘过来，他有点喘不上气。

“去他的国家机密，我懒得听，”张艺兴闷闷说道，“我只听你没事的消息。”

警官先生用另一只手揉了揉恋人的发顶，卷卷毛摸起来软乎乎的，他喜欢的紧，忍不住多揉了两把，“唔……虽然这样说很不道德，但是兴兴该庆幸躺在病床上的不是我，别难过了。”

张艺兴突然抬头看他，漆黑瞳孔藏了些许疯狂，“就算你哪天真的出事我也不怕，我会想尽一切办法复制世勋。”

“那可不行，”警官先生果断拒绝，“我说过，即便是另一个我也不能分享我的兴兴。”

 

然而到底是违背了世勋的意愿。

 

送走边伯贤和Chenchen，张艺兴看了眼时间，还不是很晚，所以并没有急着赶Sehun去睡觉。他的克隆人抱着德牧幼犬窝在沙发上，一人一犬亲密极了，Sehun低声说着什么，Hunnie看上去也很高兴，视线始终黏着Sehun，时不时用舌头舔一舔克隆人的下巴颏。

莫名的，张艺兴对他们之间亲密的氛围感到嫉妒，来不及去思考为何出现嫉妒，他走过去问：“在说什么？”

Sehun扬起脸，笑眯眯地回答：“我在夸Hunnie，它今天好乖，没有惹哥哥生气。”

“……在你心里我就是那么容易生气的人吗？”张艺兴有点不快。

察觉到对方话语中的抱怨，克隆人吐了吐舌头，解释道：“我的意思是，我总觉得哥哥不是太喜欢Hunnie，今天我生病了，哥哥为了我的病一直很忙，Hunnie好乖，没有给哥哥添麻烦。”

张艺兴那点不快随着Sehun的一番话飞出窗户，他坐下来，挨着他的克隆人，手指弓起轻轻刮了下德牧幼犬的鼻梁，“我并不讨厌Hunnie，”从对方手中提溜起幼犬再抱进怀中，手掌轻抚幼犬柔软的胎毛，他缓缓说道：“Hunnie和Sehun一样，都是很听话的孩子，我都喜欢。”

近前的呼吸有一瞬停滞，Sehun的说话声听上去紧张又惊喜，“哥哥……喜欢我？”

“嗯。”

克隆人快速地眨了眨眼睛，双腿蜷缩在胸口，双手搭在膝盖上，好半天没说话。

余光瞟见Sehun不自然的状态，张艺兴感到疑惑，“怎么？喜欢你还不高兴啊？”

“不，我只是……”他的克隆人扬起脸，抓过他的手放在胸口处，“这儿跳得好快，我有点喘不上气。”

确实，哪怕隔着胸骨隔着皮肉也感受到那颗心脏跳得有多剧烈，噗通，噗通，这样跳着。分不清是心理原因还是的确如此，张艺兴觉得手掌被剧烈跳动的心脏敲得有些发麻，他想抽回手，可是身体不停使唤，手腕骨老老实实待在Sehun手里，手掌贴着Sehun的胸口。

“哥哥，是因为我病还没好所以心跳得很快吗？”克隆人用天真至极的神情问他。

脑海里有个声音在跟张艺兴说，你知道那不是什么病没好，你经历过，当你被世勋拥抱，当你听见世勋轻声诉说的情话，你的心就会跳得这么快。

他愣愣看着近在咫尺的面庞，眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，就连头发稍翘起的弧度都熟悉的不得了——世勋喜欢戴棒球帽，头顶那几缕头发总是被帽子压得乱翘。

“世勋……”他扑了上去，几乎想都没想，或者说，一模一样的五官以及那份熟悉的悸动让他变得不理智，让他做了一件非常冲动的事——

他吻了Sehun。

六年究竟有多长？两千一百九十天，五万两千五六十个小时，三百万分钟，一亿八千万秒。跨越了一亿八千万秒的时光，跨越了比这还要多几千几万倍的思念，他终于再度品尝到恋人的唇舌。

年轻的科学家疯了一般，舌尖描绘着对方嘴唇的弧度，再撬开两片薄唇伸了进去，舔过牙齿，舔过口腔内的每一寸，暌违许久的湿热程度害他鼻腔发酸眼眶发胀，然而，他的“世勋”却无动于衷，不晓得要回应他，更不晓得要在此刻抱紧他。

“世勋，为什么不吻我？”张艺兴委屈地看着他的“恋人”，“难道你忘了怎么接吻吗？”

“世勋”眨了眨眼，“这就是接吻？哥哥……是在教我接吻？”

张艺兴顿时清醒。

被他急切亲吻的人不是他思念已久的恋人，是他的克隆人，是Sehun。

意识到这一点，年轻的科学家下意识想逃，却被对方一把攥住手腕。总是天真无辜的眼睛换了神色，变得极具压迫感，“世勋是谁？是边伯贤提过的吴世勋吗？我……是他的复制品吗？”

虽然Sehun知道自己是实验品，但张艺兴从没提过他的基因来自哪个人，如今冲动这个魔鬼让真相被揭穿，年轻的科学家以为自己可以坦然回答克隆人的疑惑，然而他只能呆愣在那儿，一句话都说不出。

“哥哥是不是很喜欢跟那个叫世勋的人接吻？”

“我不知道……”

“哥哥喜欢那个人？”

“别说了……”

“他是哥哥的恋人吗？”

“……”

“我和哥哥的恋人长得一样，所以，听到哥哥说喜欢我这里才会跳得这么快——”手重新被放去结实的胸口，强而有力的心跳令张艺兴感到害怕，“我是他的替代品，是吗？”

“闭嘴！”年轻的科学家脸都白了，却故作强硬命令克隆人停止揭穿真相。

但是Sehun选择反抗了他命令，眯了眯眼睛，问：“世勋在哪儿？哥哥为什么要复制他？”

克隆人如此固执，固执地攥紧张艺兴的手腕骨，漆黑的眸子也执拗的盯着他。

年轻的科学家自知避无可避，做了几个深呼吸，轻声回答道：“他死了，六年前因公殉职，我不甘心，拿他的头发和口腔细胞做克隆实验，你就是实验结果，还算成功。”

短暂的凝滞后，手腕骨终于被松开，Sehun垂下眼帘，恢复刚才抱膝蜷缩的姿势。

“还想知道什么？嗯？趁我现在愿意说。”

克隆人摇摇头，问了一个与此刻情景毫不相干的问题：“因为是恋人所以才要接吻吗？”

“……”

“哥哥刚才吻了我是因为把我当恋人看待吗？”

语气极轻的问题却好似重锤，猛地砸向张艺兴，他紧张地盯着Sehun，不自觉摆出戒备姿势，“刚才是我认错，你是你，世勋是世勋，我没有把你当恋人看待。”

一声极轻的哼笑飞过来，Sehun抬起眼嘲讽地看着张艺兴，“不把我当恋人为什么刚才还求我吻你……”他说着，伸长手臂试图触碰张艺兴，却被后者躲开，于是整个人都凑过来，结实的身体遮了头顶灯光，网一般覆盖他的造物主，“哥哥别躲啊，我不就是你的世勋？你创造我不就是为了复活你的世勋，那么，我和世勋又有什么区别。”

吐露真相的双唇越靠越近，张艺兴几乎能看清嘴唇上的纹路。

“世勋就是Sehun，Sehun就是世勋，兴兴以前属于世勋，世勋死了，兴兴就属于Sehun了。”

想指责这番荒唐的逻辑，然而年轻的科学家哑巴了，只会愣愣看着克隆人靠近他，近得呼吸都交缠为一体，唇舌都交缠为一体。

该说克隆人的学习能力过于强大，还是基因作祟？Sehun轻易就把他吻得手软脚软，甚至忘了反驳荒唐逻辑的话语，他被牵着鼻子走，乖乖承受对方温柔潮湿的亲吻。

亲吻愈加浓烈，气氛也变得旖旎，张艺兴的脑袋开始混沌，他分不清眼前吻着他的究竟是世勋还是Sehun，他想，那恐怕是世勋——Sehun从不叫他兴兴，只有世勋会如此称呼他，在情人旅馆约会，在床上，世勋总是贴着他的耳朵唤他兴兴。

“世勋……”他含混地唤了声。嘴唇被什么湿热的东西直直舔过，心尖打了个抖。

身上的人低低笑起来，“嗯，我是世勋……”

张艺兴彻底失去理智，突地坐起来，跨坐在对方身上，一边急切吻着，一边手忙脚乱脱去彼此衣物。

奇怪的是，他那个克隆人这会儿倒是没有懵懂无知的样子了，像换了个人，确切来说，莫名其妙懂了情与爱，看着张艺兴的眼神都非常成熟温柔，丝毫不见往日幼犬般的神态。

真的是基因作祟吗？怕是了，留在基因里的记忆被唤醒，早已死去的人死而复生。

年轻的科学家陷入失而复得的情与爱，浑然忘了死去恋人的意愿——

我绝对不同意和别人分享艺兴，另一个我也不行。

 

情欲犹如汹涌潮水吞没了张艺兴，他的理智输给欲望，懒得理会舔舐身体的唇舌究竟属于世勋还是Sehun——有什么区别，他们长得一样，连基因都是完美的复刻版，他放松身体，双腿也张得更开，承受对方凶狠钝重的顶弄。

他搂着那具结实有力的身体，一遍又一遍呻吟，“世勋……世勋……”

对方也耐心地回应他，“我是世勋，没有Sehun，这世上只有世勋。”

他顺从地点点头：“是……你是世勋……”

情欲蒙蔽了双眼，害他看不清对方藏在眼底的情绪，如果他能看清，他一定会推开这个人——那一双眼疯狂且偏执，像电影里的疯子，喜欢给别人洗脑的疯子。

世勋是疯子吗？世勋不是，世勋总是温柔的，用温柔缱绻的目光望着他，即便是在床上也是如此，全无这种令人恐惧的占有欲望。狼犬，没错，沉溺于猎物散发出的血腥味的狼犬。

“嘘……”克隆人手指抵着嘴唇，示意脚边的德牧幼犬回去阳台，“别打扰我们。”又比着口型说，哥哥现在以为我是世勋呢，接着侧头看向怀里沉溺在欲望中的张艺兴，脸上浮起诡异的笑容——

哥哥，是笨蛋。

 

兴兴不守承诺啊，不是说好了不可以跟除我之外的人分享你，即使是另一个我也不行，兴兴怎么能私自违背承诺呢？

我讨厌兴兴，讨厌你，要不是你固执地要求我们公开约会，我怎么可能被毒贩报复，是你害死我……

兴兴太自私了，害死了我又复制了我，我不该是独一无二的吗……

年轻的科学家倒抽口冷气从噩梦中惊醒，动静太大，吵醒了身旁睡着的克隆人，后者发出一个烦躁的气音，翻了个身把他重新揽进怀里。对方太过熟练的动作让张艺兴一时反应不过来，但是下一秒，当他看见被窝里两人赤裸的身体，还有自己身后传来的钝痛，他立刻清醒了——问都不用问就知道昨天晚上做了什么。

张艺兴敲了敲脑袋，试图回忆其中细节。就好像找对线头，杂乱线团很快被理顺，昨天晚上说了什么，自己又是如何抱着克隆人口口声声唤对方世勋，全部都想起来了。

天……一定是疯了。

拂开Sehun的手臂，顾不得全身赤裸，抓起手机逃也似的逃进浴室。他躲在浴室里像没头苍蝇乱转，焦急地等待电话被接起。

也不知道等了多久，边伯贤有些气喘的声音传过来，挺不耐烦地抱怨大早上打什么电话。

“糟了，伯贤，糟了糟了……”

“什么啊？”

“我跟Sehun，我们……”

“你们怎么了？又吵架了？”

张艺兴咽了咽口水，努力让声线平静下来，然而开口仍是发着抖：“我们做了……”

电话那头的好友有一瞬间的凝滞，听筒里紧接传来啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，然后是落锁声，边伯贤压低声音问：“是我想得那种吗？”

“是……”

“你们俩谁中邪了？昨天我走之前还兄友弟恭，怎么我走了以后就兄弟变情人了？”

“我不知道啊！”张艺兴烦躁地刨乱头发，“我真的不知道，太乱了，一时半会儿跟你说不清。”

相比好友的不理智，边伯贤倒是很镇静，“Sehun跟你说了什么吗？还是做了什么模仿世勋的行为？”

张艺兴咬着指关节磕磕巴巴说：“他……他叫我兴兴……”

“你教过他这个？”

“就一次，我发誓就那么一回！那天我太想世勋了，所以……所以逼着他这么喊我……”

两个人同时沉默，半晌，边伯贤轻声说：“昨天Chenchen提醒了我，不知道你有没有发现，Sehun的很多行为跟小孩子没有区别。”

他当然发现了这一点，不然为何一而再再而三提取Sehun的脑细胞进行实验，复制世勋属于成年人性格的那部分。

边伯贤又问：“世勋以前提过他小时候的事吗？”

“他没有，”张艺兴掩着脸，说话声听上去疲惫且沉闷，“你也知道他的工作，身份都属于国家机密，这种事他从来不提的。”

“难怪呢……”

好友奇怪的语气令张艺兴紧张起来。

“你有没有想过，现在的Sehun很有可能是小时候的世勋，”边伯贤顿了顿，继续说道：“无论如何，可以确定的是Sehun的每一个细胞都是世勋的完美复制品，除了性格，他们就是一个人。”

张艺兴不自觉屏住呼吸，静静等待好友接下来的分析。

“性格这事儿我们都清楚，后天的成长环境、结交的朋友圈还有工作经历，很容易影响性格的塑造，但有一点永恒不变，当人类面对自己喜爱的事物，眼神永远是不会变的。我不知道世勋以前用什么眼神看你，但我很清楚Sehun看着你时的眼神——”

周遭漆黑可怖，唯独你是恐惧中的一线生机。

张艺兴的嘴唇直打哆嗦，面对突如其来的提醒一时半刻反应不过来，脑子里乱哄哄，一会儿是世勋一会儿又是Sehun，一会儿是死去恋人站在夕阳下不确定的说“我恐怕没有太多时间跟你约会”，一会儿又是复制出来的克隆人红着眼睛缩在飘窗，巴巴望着他，怯懦的求他别留自己一个人。两种截然相反的神情在张艺兴的脑子里打转，转啊转的，竟渐渐融为一体，形状凌厉的眉眼看向他，一瞬不瞬地看他，嘴唇轻启，一声“兴兴”飞进耳朵。

“兴兴。”

脑子里的臆想因为浴室门被推开而有了实体，Sehun裸着上身站在他面前，大概是体型缘故，传递来的压迫感让张艺兴有些害怕。

“艺兴？艺兴你在听吗？”

好友还在电话那头喊他，张艺兴却无动于衷，白着脸和Sehun对视。

“手机掉了。”对方出声提醒，见他仍一动不动，便轻轻叹口气捡起手机递给他。

张艺兴一把抢过手机，背对Sehun回应边伯贤：“我在听。”

“刚才那些只是我的猜测，具体还是要看实验结果，明晚老时间，带Sehun来实验室。”

“好……”

“还有，我建议你到明晚之前都不要跟Sehun有过多身体接触，你也知道，Sehun的身体可没有看起来那么健康，如果因为什么受到刺激，后果不堪设想，毕竟……他是你的心血。”

实际上，后来的话根本没有传进张艺兴的耳朵——“不能有过多身体接触”这句话之后手机就被Sehun抢走扔去一边，克隆人压低声音质问，我和兴兴不是恋人吗？为什么不能有身体接触？

张艺兴答不上来，眼神躲闪着。

对方上前一步，仗着体型优势几乎把他困在墙角，“兴兴在害怕我？昨晚才说过啊，Sehun就是世勋，世勋就是Sehun，”克隆人说着，嘴唇有意无意扫过张艺兴的耳垂，那是他的敏感带，酥麻立刻入骨，“我们，是一个人。”

都好像真的洗脑成功，张艺兴认同了Sehun的说法，浑然忘了好友的叮嘱。于是就这么被对方揽进怀里，浑浑噩噩承受撩人的亲吻与爱抚。他软了手脚半趴在Sehun身上，手指沿着五官轮廓细细抚过，当划到嘴唇，Sehun握住他的手将指尖含在嘴里，湿漉漉的舌头卷上来，过电一般，酥酥痒痒的。

下一秒，克隆人掰开他的屁股把什么放了进去，身体被撑开，张艺兴呜咽一声抱紧了对方。恍惚间，他听见有低哑的声音问他：“我是世勋，对吗？”

他睁开朦胧双眼，近在咫尺的面容有些模糊，但是唯独一样清晰——看着他的眼神非常清晰。

温柔，急切，渴望。

你是恐惧中的一线生机。

“是，你是世勋。”


	2. Chapter 2

实际上，“应该去做”和“想要去做”是南辕北辙的两个概念，前者是“知道但我不怎么愿意去做”，透着那么一点儿反叛情绪；后者则积极向上的多，如同那些励志人生鸡汤，辛苦奋斗，努力拼搏，blahblahblah，或许最终结局并非Happy Ending，但这一过程出自心甘情愿，我们就可以给它冠上“人生无悔”的头衔——

直白点讲，这就是一个心甘情愿与否的问题。

张艺兴此刻正面对这个问题。

他的脑子告诉他应该听从边伯贤的建议，在明晚之前不要跟Sehun有过多身体接触，可是他的行动与此相悖——他缩在克隆人身下，张开双腿承受那些钝重肆意的顶弄，最敏感的地方被硬热粗大的器官凿得又软又湿，他舒服到手脚都蜷缩，发出诱人且动听的呻吟声。

“兴兴……”

身上人轻声唤他的名字，他软绵绵的“嗯”了一声，紧接就被抱起来，陷入对方温暖至极的怀中，他伸出手臂搂住那人肩膀，下半身配合顶弄的节奏一起一伏，快感从尾椎骨一跃而上，脑子里炸开烟火，整个人都爽到细细发抖。

“兴兴……”

对方又喊他的名字，他睁开眼睛，生理性泪水害眼眶湿漉漉眼角红通通，看上去柔软且无辜，抱着他的青年因为这双眼睛而有些失控，蓦地张嘴咬他肩膀。身体吃了痛，下面就不自觉收紧，夹得两人同时呻吟出声，环着腰肢的手臂便也收的更紧，张艺兴瘫软在对方怀里，脑袋枕着宽阔肩头，余光瞟见自己肩膀处被印上一圈整齐牙印，门齿两侧的印记要深一些，是犬齿，狼犬的尖利犬齿。

 

你怎么又咬我啊！你看你看，都咬破了。

年轻的科学家气鼓鼓指责警官先生，后者正在抹剃须膏，白色绵密泡沫几乎遮盖半张脸，都好像圣诞老人。

听见恋人撒娇一般的抱怨，警官先生不仅没有丝毫愧疚，反而得寸进尺，顶着一脸的泡沫去讨个吻。张艺兴躲不开，鼻尖和下巴蹭上了泡沫，这让他更生气，胡乱擦干净泡沫，张嘴就咬住世勋的脖颈，大动脉位置，却没有多么用力，单纯是小小的报复。门齿搭着犬齿叼住那块皮肉轻轻啃咬。咬够了才松开嘴，那地方变成一块浅红色块，伴有一圈牙印。

满意了？

非常满意。张艺兴想了想又说，不过说真的，别再咬我了，至少别咬脖子，同事们看见又会笑话我。

警官先生不以为然，一边刮胡子一边轻飘飘开口，你就说是你家小狗咬得。

年轻的科学家翻了个白眼，怨不得他们说你是狼犬，一点不错。

当然不错，因为我属狗。

这人！张艺兴懒得继续斗嘴，用屁股挤开正在刮胡子的恋人，开始例行的清晨洗漱。

他孩子气的举动引得警官先生不由想笑，然而笑意转瞬即逝，眼帘垂下去，刮胡子的动作也慢下来。

张艺兴察觉到，轻声询问原因。

Master，缉毒队的德牧，我跟你说过吧。

啊，那条威风凛凛的德国牧羊犬，他在世勋的手机里见过照片。从前谈起Master，恋人总是眉眼放松，用夸奖自家孩子的口吻谈论，然而此刻恋人神情肃穆，这让张艺兴跟着紧张起来，紧张地问，难道Master也……

世勋点点头，牺牲了。

突如其来的噩耗让气氛变得压抑。张艺兴并不了解恋人与德牧之间的感情有多深，但是从平日的交谈中便可得知世勋有多么喜欢Master——真的是当孩子养。

或许你有Master的毛发之类的东西吗？玩具也可以，年轻的科学家问道，复制人我没把握，动物还是能成功的。

恋人并未及时接话，慢慢洗干净脸上和手上的泡沫，又涂过须后水才缓缓开口，那可不行，棱角分明的脸庞有温柔却严肃的表情，每个生命都是独一无二的，没有人有权利剥夺这份独一无二。

“兴兴，你走神了。”

张艺兴从回忆中惊醒。近在咫尺的英俊面容以及落在脸上的亲吻让他想起这会儿在做什么——他刚经历过一场激烈却无比美妙的情事。

“在想什么？”

对方停下亲吻的动作，但是距离没有拉开，热烫吐息时不时吹在颈侧。

“还记得Master吗？”张艺兴问道。

青年的瞳孔明显一震，慌乱一闪而过。

然而张艺兴并没有继续说下去，他困难地从沙发上坐起来，情事虽美妙，但也让他浑身酸软，他累极了，嗓子也哑了，想喝杯水缓一缓，玻璃杯先一步被递去他手中，他接过，仰头喝了个干净。

“谢谢。”

对方轻声笑道：“兴兴跟我这么客气啊。”

张艺兴看了眼青年，沉默几秒，继而莫名其妙笑出声，很古怪地笑，“你忘了吗？从前哪怕是递给我一块糖我也会跟你说谢谢，”他抬起眼帘，一瞬不瞬望着青年，“世勋。”

恼火情绪在青年凌厉的双眸中漫延，“你已经承认我是世勋了！”

那人说着靠过来，离张艺兴很近，结实双臂撑住沙发靠背，年轻的科学家被困在其中，但他并不惊慌，相反，扬起下巴直视对方。

两人陷入较劲一般的对峙中，青年阴沉着脸，那双眼睛看上去更冷了——张艺兴突发奇想，或许，世勋以前审问罪犯时也会露出这样的眼神——罪犯？他是罪犯吗？嗯……某种意义来讲，算是吧，窃取国家机密，私自进行违背道德的克隆实验。

爱这个东西，果然令人盲目呢。

“你当然是世勋了，”张艺兴轻轻说道，自言自语似的，“你的基因来自他，你们的外貌毫无差别，你们高兴时候的样子，你们看着我时的眼神，一模一样。

“你是他最完美的复制品。”

也许是“复制”两个字惹恼了青年，张艺兴明显感觉到压制他的气场变得危险易燃，但他仍是那副波澜不惊模样，平静地、淡淡地看着青年。他一一抚过青年的眉骨、脸颊以及下颌线，然后将过长的额发别在耳后，与此同时，他用温柔至极的语气说道：“可是这世上只有一个世勋，死了就是死了。”

叹了口气，又说：“Sehun，我很抱歉。”

“为什么道歉？”

“为我的自私和不甘心。”

克隆人眨了眨眼，似懂非懂的看着张艺兴。

“你看，每个人都应该是独一无二的，我剥夺了世勋的独一无二，我让你成为世勋的替代品剥夺了你的独一无二。”

克隆人仍然不理解这番话，“既然我是复制品，那我生来就不是独一无二的。”

该如何回答这个问题，或者说，是什么时候意识到自己的固执根本是一场笑话？可能是Sehun突然性情转变，也可能仅仅是那个眼神——

你是恐惧中的一线生机。

曾在好奇心的驱使下跟世勋打听过缉毒队其他人的家庭情况，警官先生只简短回答了四个字：国家机密。

又是国家机密。年轻的科学家哀嚎，小声抱怨这几个字快成世勋的口头禅。

警官先生无奈地笑了笑，但这的确是国家机密啊，为了缉毒队每个人的安全着想，哪怕是最亲近的师徒也不能告知彼此家庭情况。

那我呢？我也是世勋的“国家机密”吗？

嗯，你当然是。

年轻的科学家为这份肯定答案喜悦不已，他换了个姿势枕着恋人的肚皮，一遍又一遍重复“我可是世勋的‘国家机密’呢”。

警官先生也极富耐心的确认，是是，兴兴是我的“国家机密”，停了会儿，很轻很缓慢的继续说道，兴兴也是我面对危险时想得最多的人，我怕你担心一直没告诉你，这次任务除了那个卧底和Master，还有两个同事也牺牲了，我手抖得厉害，枪都拿不稳，我只好一遍一遍的去想你——

兴兴不仅是我的“国家机密”，还是我在恐惧中的一线生机。

当时的张艺兴无法想象世勋所描述的场景，也不敢去想，他努力让声线平稳，安慰道，没关系没关系，世勋现在很平安。

然而对于Sehun来说，恐惧不是残忍的毒贩不是濒临死亡的绝境——张艺兴侧头看向趴卧在不远处的德牧幼犬，他招了招手，幼犬似乎还是有些害怕这位不喜欢笑的科学家，踟蹰着不敢前进，水汪汪的眼睛也胆怯地看着张艺兴——和Sehun太像了，渴望他的关爱也害怕他突然就不要自己——

然而对于Sehun来说，恐惧是爱的另一种表达。

他是他恐惧中的一线生机，他是他在这个世上的一线生机。

“Sehun啊……”张艺兴叹息般唤着克隆人的名字，“Sehun不是复制品，Sehun是Sehun，世勋是世勋，你们是两个人，顶着同一张皮的两个人。”

请原谅他等到现在才愿意面对这让人头疼、使人固执的世纪难题。

克隆人红了眼睛，变回那个幼犬一般的Sehun，小心翼翼地问：“哥哥会不要我吗？”

年轻的科学家垂下眼帘，复而抬起，望着克隆人委屈的眸子望了半晌，倏地就笑起来，浅浅酒窝印在右脸颊。他凑上前吻了吻Sehun的额头，催促道：“去穿衣服，我带你出门散步。”

 

这是一场无须全副武装的约会，没有棒球帽没有棉口罩，天气也很好，暖和的阳光照着他们，张艺兴牵着Sehun的手，去甜品店吃冰淇淋，去买Sehun想喝很久的冰巧克力，他们甚至去了游乐园——你知道游乐园的客流量有多大吗？世勋从不带他去那些场所。

头一次见到那么多形形色色不同的人，Sehun一时有些惧怕，胆怯地躲在张艺兴身后，眼里却流露想拥抱卡通人物的神情。

“快去啊，愣着作什么。”

“哥哥不会生气吗？”

“你再不去我就生气了。”

Sehun紧张地抿起嘴角，试探性靠近卡通人物。那些卡通人物太热情了，不等Sehun靠近便主动跑过来拥抱克隆人。

被又软又暖的玩偶服包裹，Sehun一时反应不过来，睁圆眼睛，傻乎乎抓了抓卡通人物的胳膊。当意识到入手触感好过绒毯，克隆人笑得一双眼睛变成月牙形状，兴奋地跟张艺兴喊，哥哥！它摸起来好软啊！

“要拍照吗？”工作人员询问道。

张艺兴欣然应允，和Sehun一左一右站在卡通人物两侧，快门按下，立拍得相纸在阳光下逐渐显影。

Sehun小心地把相片放进棉衣内兜，又拍了拍，呲着虎牙跟张艺兴笑，“我一定好好保存这张相片。”

年轻的科学家被对方珍视某物的神态触动，顿时后悔以前把克隆人锁在家里的行为——他应该早些带Sehun出门，而不是等到现在。

他们玩得很疯，几乎尝试了每一样大型游乐设施，太阳落山后，他们又去了日料店，张艺兴点了最喜欢的鳗鱼饭，替Sehun点了刺身、寿司和豚骨拉面。只吃过外卖和速食面的克隆人哪里尝过人间美食，饿疯了似的，狼吞虎咽。

“你慢点吃，”张艺兴无奈又好笑，“过几天还带你来的。”

Sehun慌忙咽下嘴里的拉面，“真的吗？我真的还能跟哥哥出来约会？”

“你当然可以。”

从今往后，你没有什么不可以。

但是他们玩得太疯了，张艺兴忘了克隆人本就易生病的体质，Sehun回家后发起低烧，和上次一样，到了半夜反而更严重。

张艺兴给边伯贤去了好几通电话，却始终没有接通，无奈之下，他只好去药店买回来各种各样的退烧药和感冒药，巴望其中一种能让Sehun好起来。

眼看着快到公寓楼下，边伯贤的电话突然过来了。

“艺兴你在哪儿？”对方的声音听上去很着急。

“Sehun病了，我去给他买药——刚才怎么不接电话？在忙吗？”

“你别管我了！”好友突然拔高嗓音，“快回去！收拾行李带Sehun走！”

“出事了？他们发现我们的实验了？”

“电话里说不清，你听我的，快带Sehun离开这儿——”边伯贤突然顿住，警惕地问道：“有人跟着你吗？”

张艺兴立刻环视四周。此时已是晚上九十点的光景，周围没什么行人和车辆，静悄悄的。他不自觉屏住呼吸，盯着那些停在马路两侧的汽车，一辆接一辆看过去。就在距离他不远的某处，一辆黑色的、看上去很旧的汽车里有人影闪过，那可不是躲着老婆抽烟的已婚男人——抽烟而已，至于拿着望远镜和对讲机吗？

“有人跟着你吗？”他压低声音问电话那端的好友。

“有，很多人。”

“Chenchen呢？”

“抱歉，我不能告诉你他在哪儿。”

但是张艺兴并没有责怪好友的念头，他知道，如果换做是他也会这么做。

“你们保重。”

“你们也是。”

挂了电话，张艺兴快步跑回公寓，一进门便开始收拾行李，虽然不知道目前情况有多么严重，但从边伯贤的语气来看，恐怕要比想象中难办许多。

有关克隆实验最关键的资料都存在手提电脑，实验室只有一些样本，然而现在管不了这许多了，张艺兴装好电脑和衣服便去卧室叫醒Sehun，克隆人病恹恹的，怎么叫都不醒，年轻的科学家犯了难，决定先把行李和Hunnie放到车里，再回来背Sehun下楼。可是不等他有所行动，宣告逃跑失败的门铃声便响起了。

明明是温柔且节奏缓慢的声音，却让人心头突突直跳。

门外的人等不来开门就换成砸门，咚咚，咚咚，特别不耐烦。

张艺兴咽了咽口水，沉声问道：“谁？”

“我们是安全局的行动小组，张先生请开门，我们有事要问你。”

他听边伯贤提过，安全局确实有个秘密行动小组，直接听命于总统指挥。

已经严重到足以惊动总统了吗？研究所的高层呢？为什么他们不来？

“我睡了，明天再问吧——”

“张先生，”门外的人打断他，“我想你应该知道不开门的后果。”

张艺兴死死盯着那扇门，他怕极了，生怕这些人对Sehun作出什么可怕的行为。

——一旦事情败露，我们会坐牢不说，我们的实验成果也会被安全局接手，那些人，谁知道他们会干出什么事儿，如果真有这么一天，我们就祈祷他们只能想到安乐死，而不是拿我们的实验成果去做那些更加见不得光的事儿。

——还能有什么事儿比我们现在做的更见不得光。

——太多了，比如说……器官克隆，然后拿去黑市贩卖。

——他们可是国家直属的安全局。

——那又如何，人类的心远比我们想象的更可怕。

这是边伯贤曾告诫他的话，此刻，好友的告诫成了真，张艺兴不再犹豫，打开电脑销毁所有研究资料，并且返回卧室将实验室的备用钥匙藏在某块地板下。

如果真的走到安乐死这一步，无论如何都要把Sehun救出来。

一切准备妥当，门外的人也彻底不耐烦了，公寓防盗门被他们撞开，十几个身穿黑西装手持勃朗宁的壮汉冲进来包围了张艺兴。

“多可惜，这么好的一扇门。”

说话之人正是刚才叫门的人，这人约莫五英尺八英寸高，身材普通，长相普通。张艺兴从没见过这个人，但是这人别在衣领上的徽章唤醒了某些记忆——死去的恋人曾对他描述过这种花型的徽章，据世勋所说，遇到一些特殊大案，缉毒队会选择和安全局共同行动。

“问话而已，至于带这么多人来？”张艺兴目不转睛盯着那个人。

那人笑了笑没作答，比了个手势，几个黑西装直奔卧室而去，他们毫不犹豫踹开卧室门，几乎是用拖的，把Sehun拖了出来。

病重的克隆人毫无知觉，即使被狠狠摔在地上也没有苏醒。

张艺兴慌了神，顾不得指着脑袋的手枪，试图冲过去查看Sehun的伤势，然而不等他有所动作，那些人先一步将他摁倒在地，七手八脚制服了他，用黑漆漆的枪口抵着他的脑袋。

德牧幼犬突然跑出来撕咬那些人，可毕竟年幼，Hunnie被他们一脚踢开，撞在桌子腿那儿，呜咽一声没了呼吸。

张艺兴气得发抖，红着眼睛喊：“没有总统签署的行动命令你们无权这么做！”

“想看行动命令？”一张纸被抖落开放在他眼前，“看好了，总统先生的亲笔签名。”

纸张右下角明晃晃的花体签名刺痛了眼睛，脑袋里嗡的一声。

祈祷吧，祈祷他们不会做些更可怕的事。

“你们别伤害他，”张艺兴费力的仰起头，“全部是我的错，跟他没有关系。”

领头那人咧开嘴笑得阴森可怖，“不不，张先生，你没有错，相反，你为国家做出了重大贡献，总统先生会表彰你的，我们今天来是要把他带走——”那人指着Sehun，“一个违背道德的实验品可不能活着。”

心头突地一跳，张艺兴尖声质问：“你们要对他做什么！”

“安乐死。”

简简单单的三个字竟比抵着脑袋的手枪还可怕，年轻的科学家想起死去的恋人，即将再次失去所爱的痛苦犹如潮水淹没他，他眨了眨眼，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

“别……求你了……别这么对他……”

领头那人没有理会张艺兴的哀求，比了个手势，Sehun被架着离开公寓。

眼看着最珍视的人要走上那“断头台”，曾无比骄傲自信的科学家如今像个乞讨的可怜人，拽着那些黑西装的裤腿，语无伦次哀求，“求你们，别带走他，Sehun醒来见不到我会害怕的……他很胆小，他什么都不知道……求你们了，至少等他病好，他还在生病——”

咚的一声闷响打断科学家的乞求，不知道是谁的皮鞋尖揣在他的脑袋上，害眼前直冒金星，脑袋里也嗡嗡作响，有什么热乎乎的东西从鼻子里流出来，很快便濡湿木质地板。

张艺兴愣愣看着那一小块血渍，懊悔比身体的钝痛还让他难过。

 


End file.
